The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing devices are being more and more frequently utilized for electronic communication. For example only, a user may utilize his/her mobile phone to communicate with another user via an instant message, short messaging service (SMS) or other chat application. Such chat communication applications typically allow a user to enter text, e.g., via a keyboard associated with the computing device, which can be transmitted as a message to another user. The insertion of non-text, such as an image, in a chat message, if available at all, is cumbersome for the user. It would be beneficial to provide an improved technique for inserting non-text content in an electronic communication in a simple and straightforward manner.